


Gorilla | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A long time, Do you know how long its been since i wrote smut, F/M, Gorillas, I think it's really hot, Its not good, May have, May have taken inspiration from a certain song, Okay I did, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Slightly dom!Dean, Steam shower, half clothed sex, just damn, ripped clothes, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll be banging on my chest, bang, bang, gorilla."*</p><p> </p><p>*upon typing that, I realize how dumb those lyrics sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorilla | Dean Winchester x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how fucking bad this is. I'll write some fluff soon to make up for it

The tension was hot as his body moved on top of yours, his movements fast and rough, the way you both preferred it. Your clothes were half on, his pants at his ankles and your shirt ripped open, bra literally torn apart, skirt pushed up, and panties not even completely off of your left foot.

His shoved his tongue in your mouth and swapped saliva with you, his tongue tasting like beer and your sweet juices that he'd wiped from your cunt when he was making work with your undergarments.

He swallowed down one of your moans and suddenly moved his lips to right behind your ear, his low, guttural moans only turning you on even more. His tongue darted out and licked the shell of your ear slowly, a sharp contrast to the movement his hips were making.

"You feel so fucking good baby…" He slurred slightly, though more on the lust than the beer you'd been drinking.

Your only response was a moan in his ear and the tight pulling of his hair. He hissed lightly and his hips went impossibly faster to the point you were wondering if he'd suddenly become Quicksilver.

Your cry of pleasure only egged him on further, a sly grin forming on those plump, kiss-swollen lips of his. He gently bit down on your earlobe and sucked on it for a moment, your toes curling in response.

"'M gonna make you feel so good… so fuckin' good… gonna cum all over my cock…"

You whimpered as your sweaty body trembled underneath his, his words practically putting a delicious and insane amount of pleasure straight onto your clitoris.

"Dean…" You whispered, "I already feel fucking fantastic... Fucking perfect…"

"All cuzza me?" He asked almost shyly even though he knew the answer.

You turned your head to kiss those plump lips of his, sinking your teeth into his lower lip and pulling on it lightly, teasingly. He closed his green eyes and made an absolutely _filthy_ sound. You released his bottom lip as his body rubbed over your clit, drawing out a loud gasp. You arched up into him, desperate for more of that glorious friction. That was the first time he'd touched your clit that night; that's how much he loved to tease you and ride out the torturous pleasure you were feeling.

"That's right baby… fuckin' keep tryin' t' rub yourself against me." He muttered and moved his mouth to your breasts, your already hard, wet nipples getting another treatment.

"Still so fuckin' hard… Good." He attached his mouth to the left one, absolutely lavishing it with his tongue.

You called out and tugged on his dirty blond hair, his teeth baring down on your nipple in retaliation. He pulled off of your nipple, a string of saliva still connecting him to the bud. He suddenly moved his lips to yours, maneuvering your legs from around his waist to over his shoulders, the new angle all that much more pleasurable, if that was possible.

You couldn't even make a sound as he pounded into you from the new angle, definitely keeping true to his word to make you feel good. Though, he was exceeding good and was fucking past perfect, the sexy bastard.

You wiped some sweat from your forehead, pushing some of your now soaked hair out of your eyes so you could gaze at the man giving so much to you for so little.

He looked so content as he thrusted in and out. It was like his own personal heaven. He bit down on his lip and moved your legs from his shoulder to his sides. He moved his hands under your back and muttered in your ear.

"Hold on, darlin'."

And next thing you knew he flipped over and he was on bottom. He smirked at you and put his hands behind his head, his hips having stopped.

You bit your lip and immediately pulled the pieces of your shirt and bra off completely, yanking the skirt up and over your head and throwing them all elsewhere, along with the underwear that was around your ankle. You tugged on his shirt, demanding the dark colored article be removed from his beautiful body. He complied and you threw it with your clothes and instantly snapped into action, moving your hips in circles.

He moaned and kicked off his jeans leaving his hands behind his head as he watched you work yourself on his cock. His eyes fluttered close for a moment, his head tilting back in pleasure.

"God damn baby… I love how you ride me… so fuckin' hot." He muttered, his hands now on your hips in a grip that was sure to leave bruises.

The slick sounds of his cock moving in and out of your pussy were making your passage even wetter, and Dean loved it. He suddenly thrust his hips upward once, catching you off guard. You hit your hands on his chest and arched your back, legs spreading even farther apart.

He reached up and flicked a nipple before pinching it, his smirk gracefully returning upon hearing your moan of approval.

"Promise you'll hit my chest again?"

"If you earn it."

Dean always loved a nice challenge in bed.

He lifted you up and suddenly slammed your body back onto him as he thrusted up into you, a loud moan coming from the both of you. He kept the fast rythym as he simultaneously moved his body into yours and moved your body onto his.

"Dean!" You shouted, "Fuck… fucking…" You groaned loudly, unable to form a coherent sentence.

He moved your hips in circles, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, all the way down his face, and to his neck. You leaned down, your chest pressing to his, your nipples still hard. You sucked on his neck, the perspiration making his skin tangy and ever the more delectable.

He placed a hand in the middle of your back and pressed your sweaty bodies even closer together, his plump lips capturing yours in an animalistic kiss. You ground down onto him, rubbing your clit against him, the waves of pleasure already coursing through you intensifying.

Dean tugged on your bottom lip and snaked the hand on your back to your rear, giving a nice slap to it and rubbing his hand on it after, the contact with the heated flesh making it sting even more, drawing out a low hiss from you.

"God dammit, Winchester!"

He snickered and took advantage of the new angle you'd given him, slamming into your g-spot with every thrust. His chest rumbled as he growled lowly, the tight, wet heat you were giving him beginning to be too much for him.

But he wouldn't cum first.

Oh no, that was an honor he'd reserve for you.

"You wanna cum?" He snarled, more sweat falling as he snapped his pelvis upwards.

"Yes!' You moaned, continuing to move against him.

"Then sit up and rub yourself while you ride me." He demanded.

You whimpered and glided your hand between you two and sat up, gasping and spreading your legs wider once that perfect little bundle of nerves got the friction it'd been crying out for ever since you two started drinking.

He held open your legs as he watched you touch yourself, his length getting impossibly harder inside of you. His slick member was sliding in and out with ease, and the sound of skin slapping against skin was hard and loud.

You leaned forward enough to rest one hand on his chest for balance, the other vigorously rubbing your swollen clit. Your breathing was ragged and moans were echoing off the walls at this point, and Dean was sure if you screamed any higher that the windows would shatter.

"So… so fucking close…" You whimpered.

Suddenly the hand on your left leg was moved and the hand that was rubbing your clit was replaced with a much bigger, stronger hand. He tapped his hand against your clit harshly, bringing out a screech from you. You slammed both fists on his chests and moved your hips as fast as you could, your climax approaching quickly.

You dug your fingernails into his chest, eyes shut tightly as Dean moved his fingers across your clit. He licked his lips and looked up at you, nearly ready to blow his load.

"Cum." He ordered.

And just like that, everything was white, and Dean knew you just woke up anybody within a mile radius.

Your body shuddered as you came, hard. He bit his lip and rubbed your clit even faster until you calmed down, stopping your movements.

He moved his hand from your clit and pulled you down, carefully rolling over and continuing his brutal pace. He shushed your light whimpers of over sensitivity with a kiss, groaning into your mouth when he came.

You moaned lightly as you felt the white hot seed fill you up, his cock the only reason it wasn't all spilling out yet. He damn near passed out on you, his breathing heavy and loud as the last aftershocks of his orgasm went away.

He looked up at you, his green eyes tired but happy. "I do believe that was the most intense sex I've ever had."

You smiled and reached over to the sidetable, picking up your beer that somehow hadn't been knocked over. You took a sip and passed it to him. He took a healthy drink from it as he sat up and pulled out, his cum spilling out of your passage.

He looked down at it as he sat back on his knees, "Damn, that sight never gets old."

You blushed, "Shut up, Dean."

He snickered and stood, finishing off the beer as he went into the bathroom. He threw it in the trash and started up the steam shower before moving back out to collect you. He picked you up bridal style and you kissed his lips, opening the closet in your bathroom for two towels and a washcloth once he got there.

He set you down and you placed the towels on the lid of the toilet and turned to Dean, standing on your tip toes to wrap your arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

He smiled and squeezed your sides, "Love you too."

"You owe me a new bra, by the way."

"Personally, I think you look fine without 'em. Or any clothes, really."

You snorted and shook your head, resting your forehead on his chest.

"You're an animal."

He gave you a crooked smile, "What kind?"

"A gorilla."

And as you entered the shower laughing at his bitch face, he couldn't help but shrug it off and join you, wrapping his arms around you as the steam did its magic.

"Well, since I'm a gorilla, you get to be my mate."

"And I'll fight off all the other bitches that try and take ya." You said with a smile, leaning back into his hold and closing your eyes.

He chuckled lightly into your neck, "I'd rather you take down some demons, but I think it'd be pretty hot watching you fight over me."

You rolled your eyes, "Gorilla. You are definitely a gorilla."


End file.
